The Secret Chase
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: He was the guy that could get any girl he wanted.All, except one.He and her played a game. A game of Chase. Find out who wins in the end.Inspired by deviantart's Sunyimaci's picture called "Want you badbadbad." Oneshot. BBXRAE


**The Secret Chase**

The moon glistened beautifully against the night sky, complementing the stars and the water surrounding the city. Everything was hushed to a gentle whirl than what the day brought.

"PARTY!! AAAOOW!!"

Well, not everything.

It was Saturday night and the clubs were pulsing with people; all dancing, drinking, and having a good time. The music thudded so loud that when you whispered it was your regular talking voice. And when you left the place you couldn't hear anything but a ring and unclear voices.

People danced in a rhythmic, sexually erotic ways. Almost like it was sex on hard wood. For some, it was exactly that. Heavy breathing, giggles, and erotic moans seemed to be the only thing you heard other than the music.

The beats of the music came to you in two ways: through the ears and through the feet. Both ends made the sounds go into the body, coursed its way to the core, and commanded you to move to its spell.

Garfield Logan moved through the crowd with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. This was his place for now. He came to a new club every two weeks just to have a good time. Get rid of the stress of being a super hero and just leave the Changeling behind him. Now he was just…Logan.

He was 24 now, and had grown from a puny, little, green boy to a strong, muscular, handsomely dazzling man. He was smarter and had quite the charm. It was to the point where he would get any woman to strip down into nothing, lie on their backs, spread their legs, and let him do what he pleased. Only to get up in the morning and leave or told them to leave as if they were nothing but a tissue he just blew his nose in.

All but one, that is.

The Titans were all sure that he was going to get a call from some woman, demanding for child support. He has yet to get one.

He changed his hero name to Changeling because Beastboy no longer seemed to have fit him, since he was no longer a boy and Beast Man seemed as equally childish. When he wasn't on duty he was Garfield or "Gar" his friends liked to call him. Except one…she called him Logan. He seemed to like that name better than any other name that he was given in his lifetime, whether code, nicknamed, or real.

He was taller now and his face had matured greatly. His eyes, so mystifying and captivating that it made any woman squirm under his gaze. His hair was a tad longer, still in the same style it's always been, except it was neater. His arms, stronger and had the appearance of muscular build. His washboard abs was seen through his white tank top that he covered with a yellow-greenish plaid shirt button-up shirt, unbuttoned. Though, not a lot of men could pull off the plaid "lumber jack" look, he certainly could.

His smirk, which was more of a crooked smile, that slayed the ladies in the aisles, pulled the entire look altogether in the end.

His eyes scanned the crowd in searched for a contestant. Flashing lights fell harshly upon them in ridiculous neon colors like pink, yellow, and orange. He felt something…or someone bumped into him, causing him to look down at the one who knocked into him.

Blonde hair met his gaze as the girl looked up. She put her hands on him, clenching her fist so she can hold the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"Hey…you've got…g-green skin," the girl slurred. If it wasn't for the strong smell of alcohol in her breath, he would have still been able to tell if she had been drinking, a lot, I might add.

"Yes, I do," he said, simply. This would be too…easy. Though some men would love an opportunity like this to appear itself, he wasn't that thrilled. He liked a challenge and this girl wasn't doing it for him. He liked a challenge, he liked a chase. He liked to work to get what he wanted oh-so- bad. Though, he never had to work that hard. Well, not often.

"You know…you are really, really cute," she giggled, drunkenly.

Logan flinched, like most men; he didn't like to be called "cute."

"I'm glad you think so," he said, prying her hands off him and walking away.

Yes, this was no longer the Beastboy who we've come to know and love. This was Logan who was straight to the point and wasn't shy of it.

He didn't bother looking back he just dug himself within the crowd. And that's when he saw _her._

Her hair was tied back into a loose, low, messy, ponytail. She wore a black top that hung around her shoulders and opened like a curtain towards the middle of her upper torso, showing her the skin of her stomach. Her jeans tightened, hugged, and let loose in all the right places. There was no ounce of make up on her face; she was naturally beautiful. Her pale skin glowed against the flashing lights. Her smile so small to see with a regular human eye.

But he was no regular human.

He not only had enhanced eyesight, but he had trained his eyes to see and notice something so very small.

He smirked his newly found smirk and walked over to where she sat. Only to be stopped short by another man that had his eyes on her. He moved to the other side of her and listened to the conversation.

"Hey, I see that you were running low on your beer, so I thought I'd bring you another one," the man said as he placed the bottle on the bar.

Her eyebrow perked, "Thank you."

"So I've seen you come here every Saturday and I just wanted to say hi," the man said.

Logan shook his head. The man didn't have any type of game.

"Really?" she said, pretending to be amused, "You've said hi but you're still here."

The man smiled, "Would you really want me to go?"

She smiled, this was too easy, "Yes, actually."

"Are you always so afraid?"

"Who said I was afraid? I'm simply not interested in you."

Logan stifled a laugh; this guy's just dung his own grave. This would be easier than he thought.

"And why are you not interested?"

"Why should I explain myself to you?"

"Because I believe I should have an explaination."

"And I believe your time is up," Logan said as he leaned over her other side, "As you can see, the lady is not interested."

"Why don't you step off, green man? Let the lady speak for herself," the man said, angrily.

"Well, I do believe the lady said that she was not interested. Am I correct on that?"

"Yes, you are," she said, matter-of-factly.

They both turned to him and gave him a look that said, "Walk away. You've just been denied!"

The man gave Logan a glare and walked away, sputtering out a few curse words as he did so. Logan smirked as he moved to face her. He looked down at her, looking into her amethyst eyes.

"I take it, you don't want another beer or a drink?" he said, gesturing to the brown bottle.

She shook her head, "No, don't want to get drunk. I may be able to hold down my liquor better than any human but I still have a limit."

Logan chuckled, "I figured so. However, I never would have figured seeing you here in the way that you look."

"Oh?" she said, taking what he said into interest, "And how do I look?"

Logan's crooked smile expanded across his face as he gazed over to the floor. There was his mission; to get her on the dance floor.

He licked his lips as his eyes turned to hers, "Many words come to mind."

"Humor me."

"Well, there's the obvious: incredibly sexy, entrancingly gorgeous, sensually seductive, very, very tempting, smoldering hot but, personally, I think…mouthwatering delicious does you the most justice," he said, leaning in closer to her.

Her eyebrows perked, impressed by his choice of words. But she was not going to falter. Oh no…she was going to make him work.

"Do you say that to every girl or am I just special?" she asked, humorously.

Logan laughed, slightly, "In all honesty, I've said some of those words to other girls, yes. But all of them have a different word that does them justice."

She laughed, "So, you're telling me that you've never called a girl mouthwatering delicious before me?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he whispered seriously, but in an oh-so smooth voice.

She looked at him, taking his form in. He was leaning towards her, lips parted, as if he was contemplating on whether or not to kiss her. He was sexy, no doubt. It was hard to resist the shiver that crawled up and down her spine since she heard his silky smooth voice come from behind her. Her body was telling her to jump at him; take what you can. Her eyes glanced at the floor for a mere millisecond. That was her goal; to get him to ask her to get on the floor.

He licked his lips, thirsting dearly for her. Her scent- lilac and pine leaves- drove him insane. Her lips so plump, so perfect, so…desirably kissable. He used every ounce of his being to stop himself from jumping on top of her and doing very unholy things to her.

He curled his tongue in his mouth, "You want to dance?"

Yes, she cheered in the back of her head. She bit her bottom lip, slowly nodding her head, "Sure."

He smiled as he took her hand. She stood up and walked over to the floor with him following behind her. She worked her way through the crowd and stopped when she found a good spot to dance. She moved back and pressed herself up against him, back to chest. His hands left hers, and found her hips, pressing himself closer to her.

The music pulsed all around them, seeping into their bodies senses and allowing it to move them. She moved her hips from side to side, getting the basic rhythm first. Logan simply grinded against her, meeting her movements with his own. Then, she changed it up.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel everything. The music vibrating all around her, the beat, the rhythm, and…she felt him. She let herself go, allowing her hips to sway more and more with each second. They moved backward and forward and sided to side again and again.

He pulled at her hips to bring her closer as his grinding slowly turn into thrusting. He felt _good._ Too good for his own good. This woman was playing a game and playing it well. He licked his lips in anticipation, this time. He wanted her. God, how he _wanted_ her! It was so bad; it was flirting with a need to have her.

He moved his right hand to the bare flesh of her stomach and traced invisible circles in and around her belly button. His other free hand took the liberty to make its home at her thigh, while slightly rubbing up against the thing that made her woman. He let out a grin of satisfaction when he heard her gasp and moan at the new sensations, while her head rolled back to his shoulder.

She reached back and pulled his hips closer to hers, feeling as if he wasn't close enough. She never ever felt like this in her life. No man has actually been able to get her on the floor. That's the only reason why she came to the club. It was to see if anyone would impress her to the point where she wanted to not only dance with them, but dance with them like this; slow and sensual. Some men got pretty close but in the end the all crashed and burned.

Their hips clashed together in perfect synch as they entered into a whole different world. A world, that consisted of just the two of them and no one else. They weren't who they were. They were strangers. They were lovers. They were part-time lovers for this brief moment. One peculiar passing moment.

When day broke and night ended, everything will be back to the way it was. They would have less when they had a _more_. Have a plain when what they had was _grand_. It was always, _always_ "_or_," never an "_and_" in reality.

But that didn't matter now. They had this moment and they were going to make every last moment last as long as they were together like this. They didn't give a damn about the outside world.

She gasped at the growing bulge that had seemed to poke up against her butt harshly and the sensual growl that slipped itself out of Logan's mouth and into her eardrum.

He pushed himself harder against her. He wanted this woman.

No…no longer was it a want.

It was a desirable, urgent need to have her.

She smiled and leaned back, letting her head rest up against his right shoulder. Turning her head to his ear and turning her arm to hold his face in her hand, she whispered, "Take it easy there, Logan."

A shiver went up his spine. His whole body felt numb for a moment. He loved it when she said his name, "Logan." It sounded so sweet. He knew it would sound so much sweeter if they were somewhere else, though.

"You wanna get outta here?" he slurred, slightly panting. It was taking a lot of energy not to jump her and have his way with her right then and there.

She smiled more as she stopped her dancing and turned to face him. She leaned in really close. Her lips parted; eyelids half closed. She was going to kiss him! This was the moment he had been waiting for God- knows- how-long, and now he was finally going to get it. They were millimeters away from each other's lips. Logan's eyes folded shut as he waited for her lips to brush against his.

"This will be our little secret," she whispered, her breath tickling his awaiting lips.

His lips twitched as he attempted to close the space between them. But it seemed that he never did. He felt the pressure and the warmth of her body leave him. He leaned forward only to trip slightly as he opened his eyes to see her retreating form. It took him a moment to realize what was happening and come back to the real world.

He shook his head and began to follow her. He pushed his way through the crowd trying to keep her in his sight but it was too late. She was gone. Logan stopped and murmured a curse word or two.

He was hoping the chase would end between the two but like I said earlier, she was playing a game. And she was _damn_ good at it!

He ran his hand through his hair, gripping it slightly. He sighed and decided to let it go. He'll just try harder next time.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Morning Gar," Night Wing, Starfire, and Cyborg greeted as he entered the common room. They were somewhat surprised to see him. After Gar went to a club on Saturday night he usually wasn't there the next morning. And if he was, there would be a girl walking out, limping a little, about a half hour before he came out with a satisfied smirk.

"So how was your night, last night?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay," he shrugged. He had no smile; just a straight line across.

This grabbed their attention.

Night Wing's eyebrow arched, "Just okay? What? You didn't get a girl last night?"

"Yes, usually when you come back to the Tower from the clubs, you have a lady friend with you. And the next morning, we see here walking out and you have a smile on your face.

Logan perked his eyebrow, amazed that they had actually noticed.

"I wasn't in the mood, that's all. Not a lot of pretty girls and if they were, they were too easy. Kinda leaves me limp, you know?"

Cyborg and Night Wing nodded, not fully believing him, but understood. Starfire was confused but she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

They had all grown up, now. Starfire had developed more in her body. Making Night Wing a very, very happy and lucky man. Night Wing had grown into his face and grew longer hair. He, of course, grew more muscle and grew taller, but not by much. He was actually, a few inches short of Gar. He, like Gar, decided to change his super hero name for the same reason as Gar. Cyborg didn't really change; just the side of his face that was human had matured.

Gar walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. As he did so the doors opened. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. The scent had already hit him.

"Hey Raven, you're up later than usual," Cyborg greeted.

Gar stood after retrieving what he needed; tofu. He locked eyes with her amethyst ones for a moment.

They were in the real world again. There was no flashing lights or sparkling sensations, no. They were all gone along with the moment that had passed them by. That moment, now, only existed in their minds. Like she said last night, it was their little secret.

Gar looked away to his tofu. Raven looked at Cyborg.

"Yes, I had a hard time falling asleep last night," she said, not completely lying. She did have a hard time falling asleep. You try sleeping in a club; it's impossible to do, unless you're _that_ drunk.

They nodded, believing her excuse, and continued to do what they were doing.

She walked over to the kitchen, passing Gar.

"Raven," he said, not looking up from his tofu eggs.

"Logan," she said in the same stoic voice he bit her with.

"So was it a brunette this time?"

This caught him off guard. He looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"The girl you slept with last night, was she a brunette?" She said looking at the apple she had retrieved in her hand.

"Why do you want to know? What does it matter to you?"

"It matters not, but I want to know because I didn't hear loud screams and moans last night."

"So?"

"I've noticed it's usually a blonde that screams at the top of their lungs. I'm curious as to if it was a brunette."

Logan turned to face her; his straight line was replaced by a frown.

"No it was a blonde or a brunette. It was no one for that matter."

"Oh really? And I still lost sleep...must be that I'm so used to the blondes coming over here."

The others started to notice the little dispute between the two and prepared to leave. It was just best they were not there for the argument they've found out over the years.

"Why are you even listening?"

"It's kinda hard not to when she's screaming so loud, it's enough to wake the dead from their graves."

"Interesting that you put yourself in the same category as living corpses."

"Interesting that you haven't knocked someone up yet or got a STD from one of those girls."

Gar was watching his other friends out of the corner of his eyes. He had watched them get up and leave out the common room doors.

"Well you know what?"

"Surprise me, Logan."

He leaned over her, causing her to back against the counter. Both of his arms on either side of her head, leaning against the wooden cabinets. She looked up at him.

He was the Logan from last night; the one she had danced with. The one who had charmed her with his eyes, his voice, his smirk, his…being.

"You danced amazingly last night," he said, in a little above a whisper voice.

She smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

His crooked smile appeared for the first time that day, as he hovered. His eyes scanned her.

She grew too. Her face, like the others, was more mature. Her eyes became her, making her look more womanly than a girl. She showed more emotion and it was visible if you have been watching her from since she first joined the Titans. She was bustier and had a perfect sized waist and hips. Her hair was longer. It fell to her mid back, except for those few strands she wanted to keep short. She tied her lavender colored hair into a long braid with the short strands in front of her face. Her costume had changed. It looked like her leotard except it had legs that stopped at her knee. Her boots came up to mid-shin and had buckles across it. She had shorter sleeves and had gotten rid of the turtle neck. Everything else was the same.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Logan," she said.

He smiled as he watched her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss her.

"You seem to think so," he said as he leaned over her.

His breath tickled her skin. The shiver from last night revealed itself again. Oh he was _good_.

She watched him as the space closed. His eyes started to close and an option presented itself.

She could do one of the following:

One, to let him kiss her

Or

Two, continue the game and dodge the kiss for another day.

He was so close to her, she had about 12 seconds to make a decision. In five seconds, she made her decision.

She leaned and turned, sliding out from between his arms, making Gar kiss nothing but air.

She smiled. She couldn't let herself kiss him. He didn't work enough for it.

"Sorry Logan," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

He smirked trying to hide his frustration as he leaned up against the cabinet on his left arm.

"No you're not, Raven," he said.

"Maybe next time."

His eyebrow perked in interest, "Oh? Maybe next Saturday we could try this again? Same place?"

She stopped walking, "That sounds like a plan."

"Maybe next time you could let me kiss you?"

She looked over at him at the same time that he looked over at her. They locked eyes with each other. They smiled their smiles at each other.

She bit her lip as she nodded her head like she did the previous night.

"If you can keep up."

And with that she left, leaving Logan alone.

Logan smile widened, "And the chase goes on."

**The End.****Nice little oneshot I just had to write. Hoped it would make my "Dealers" (a nick name for those who are fans of "The Deal.") happy. I'm pretty proud of this story. It randomly popped up into my head and I just had to write it. Within the first three days I was finished so yeah...I hope you like. That's all for now..Peace!**

* * *

**talim9**


End file.
